Yoshichika (TCG)
For this character as he appears in the anime, see Yoshichika Tsurugi. ]] Yoshichika ( ) is a logicalist associated with the colors red and yellow and the Sincerity attribute. His covenanters include Rasetsu, Hibana, and Athena. As the only logicalist associated with two different colors, Yoshichika can have one of two vastly differing focuses. Red Disfia Yoshichika cards focus on offense, with many abilities that increase power while attacking, decrease power, and stand your own members. They have little of the drop zone focus that Disfia is known for. Yellow Tetra-Heaven Yoshichika cards focus on defense, with a larger focus on increasing your members' power during your opponent's turn than Tamaki. Both red and yellow playstyles can be mixed to an extent, resulting in a deck with both offense and defense. List of Yoshichika members My Logicalist *Yoshichika Tsurugi (My Logicalist) Disfia Level 1 *Errands in the Early Afternoon, Yoshichika (Logicalist) *Intracerebral Simulation, Yoshichika (Logicalist) *Ready to Go, Yoshichika (Logicalist) Level 2 *First Trance, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) *Sky-Cutting Boundary, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) *Swordswoman, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) *Twin Fine Blades, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Brief Victory, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) *Flash of Demon, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) *Invisible Sword Stroke, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) *Undiminished Sword Skills, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Crushing Evil, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) *Dispelling Secret Technique, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) *Full of Conviction, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) Level 5 *Forbidden Overtrance, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) Tetra-Heaven Level 1 *Holiday Date, Yoshichika (Logicalist) *Lost Logic, Yoshichika (Logicalist) *Return to the Battlefront, Yoshichika (Logicalist) *Talents of a Logicalist, Yoshichika (Logicalist) *Trance Talent, Yoshichika (Logicalist) Level 2 *Desire to Grow Stronger, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) *Intervention Obligation, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) *Proficient Command, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Combination Play, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) *Shield of Fortitude, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) Level 4 *A Hero Once Again, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) *Fists that Protect Happiness, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) *Holy Knight of Light, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) *Shield Smash, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) *Tenacious Fortification, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) *Thrice to the Battlefield, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) Level 5 *Overtrance of Holy Light, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) Tetra-Heaven / Septpia Level 1 *The Real Pleasures of Summer, Yoshichika (Logicalist) Level 2 *Leading Role on Stage, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) *Shield Under the Blazing Sun, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Pure White Enthusiastic Singing, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) Yoshichika support cards Member Level 1 *Goddess' Oath, Athena (Foreigner) *Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy, Athena (Foreigner) *Lost Logic, Yoshichika (Logicalist) *Fierce God, Rasetsu (Foreigner) *Ready to Go, Yoshichika (Logicalist) *Sublime Vow, Athena (Foreigner) *Tears of Joy, Athena (Foreigner) *Trance Talent, Yoshichika (Logicalist) *Under the Cherry Blossoms, Athena (Foreigner) Level 2 *Desire to Grow Stronger, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) *Intervention Obligation, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) *Leading Role on Stage, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) *Sky-Cutting Boundary, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Shield of Fortitude, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) *Undiminished Sword Skills, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Crushing Evil, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) *Fists that Protect Happiness, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) *Holy Knight of Light, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) *Shield Smash, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) *Thrice to the Battlefield, Yoshichika (Tranceunion) Tactics *Shiori's Welcome Paradox *Enduring Parthenon Gallery Yoshichika x Hibana (Art Design).png|''Yoshichika x Hibana'' tranced Art Design Evil Heart Exterminator, Yoshichika (Art Design).png|''Yoshichika x Rasetsu'' tranced Art Design Yoshichika x Athena (Art Design).png|''Yoshichika x Athena'' tranced Art Design Category:Yoshichika